


Screen time

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, but the angst is very light, completely self-indulgent, f u yg, happens during mixnine, my babies in general need more stories, my pairing needs more stories, stan onf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Yuto breaks down during Mixnine and Jaeyoung is ready to fight whoever hurt his friend.





	Screen time

Yuto didn't mean to break down. He meant to keep it to himself and avoid letting the others see how much this was affecting him. He knew he was being too sensitive, letting things like this get to him. He knew he shouldn't complain; the reason he didn't get screen time was probably that he wasn't good enough. So he should just work harder and suck it up. Maybe one day he would be as good as the others, and then he would deserve to be filmed and not edited out in the final cut.

The thing is, though, that life doesn't always go to plan. Yuto didn't mean to break down, but before he noticed there were tears running down his face as a camera filmed him, way too close for comfort, capturing a moment that wasn't for anyone's eyes.

And so he talked. He talked because he couldn't just cry like that and not give a reasonable explanation. So he talked about how hard he had been working and how much he tried to show his best side. And then talked about how all of this seemed to go unseen, how no one seemed to acknowledge how hard he'd been working.

And then... and then there were people around him, and his members were surrounding him, ignoring the cameras and caressing his hair, assuring him that everything would be ok. Minkyun was hugging him from behind, his warmth helping Yuto calm down a bit, and then he felt Jaeyoung's hand on his and the older's deep voice telling him that he was doing good, that he was enough. He didn't know if he believed that. He didn't think he did, honestly. But he swallowed his tears and nodded and let them coddle him and take him away, because he didn't want the cameras to catch anything else. He had already showed too much.

 

Jaeyoung was pissed. He wasn't the type of person who got easily angry; he didn't like being angry. He always tried to solve things in the most pacific way possible, usually by talking and trying to understand what the problem was. But right now he was pissed.

The image of Yuto crying, disappointed in himself when he had done nothing wrong, thinking he wasn't good enough when he was way better than good enough... all of that kept running through his head, and it was making him angrier than he probably should be.

He hadn't had the best reaction. The others had reassured Yuto and hugged him. Maybe that was what he needed at the moment. But Jaeyoung couldn't control his anger. All he could do was grab Yuto's hand and tell him that he was enough, and important, and needed, in a tone that probably sounded aggressive, because Jaeyoung was so, so angry. It wasn't supposed to be aggressive, of course, he had just been trying to convey his thoughts. But his mind was clouded with anger.

He regretted it now. He wanted to tell Yuto all of that again, but softly, to make sure that it got through to Yuto. Which was the reason he was sneaking out of his dorm at the moment, risking getting caught and getting in some serious trouble. He didn't care, though. He wasn't about to care about the rules of people who had made Yuto - sweet, strong Yuto - feel bad enough that he broke down crying in front of cameras and other people.

 

Yuto couldn't sleep. His break down was still too fresh on his mind, making him embarrassed about his weakness. Maybe the producers were right. If he couldn't handle a bit of harsh treating, did he really deserve screen time? Did he really deserve to win? Probably not. His members had stayed with him for a while, but then they had to leave, because they had their own problems to take care of, they couldn't spend the day catering to Yuto just because he couldn't control himself.

And now he was in bed, late at night, and he couldn't sleep. He wanted to, he knew he had to if he wanted to do anything the next day. But he couldn't. And that's why he was awake when someone entered the room and kneeled next to his bed. He would have screamed, had it been a different situation. But Yuto knew who it was next to his bed, had recognized the person from the moment he entered the room.

"Hyung, what are you doing here?"

Jaeyoung fell back, startled. Despite everything, Yuto had to hold back a laugh.

"Shit, don't do that! I thought you were asleep!"

Yuto smiled.

"Sorry, hyung. But...?"

Jaeyoung offered his hand. Yuto eyed it, then hesitantly took Jaeyoung's hand, ignoring the butterflies that rose on his stomach when he touched his best friend. He was already falling behind without adding 'is gay and has a crush on his best friend' to his profile.

"Where are we going, hyung?"

He asked as Jaeyoung led him out of the room. He felt a bit embarrassed about walking around in pyjamas, but Jaeyoung was also in his pyjamas, so he didn't feel too awkward about that.

"You'll see."

Said the older. There was something on his voice, a type of anger, the same thing Yuto had heard earlier, when Jaeyoung held his hand and told him he would be alright. It made the younger uneasy. Was he angry at Yuto? Was he annoyed that Yuto wasn't getting enough screen time to help them promote? Was he...?

Jaeyoung stopped, bringing Yuto back to this world. Then he opened a door and cold wind hit Yuto, making him shiver. He was wearing short sleeves and shorts, not clothes to stay outside at night at that time of the year.

"Hyung..."

He started, but Jaeyoung was moving again, pulling Yuto by the hand.

The younger noticed they were on the roof. He raised an eyebrow. What was Jaeyoung planning?

They made their way through the roof, Jaeyoung pulling Yuto and the younger following. They walked until Jaeyoung seemed to find a place that he liked and then he let go of Yuto and sat down. Yuto stood there, staring. Jaeyoung bit his lip, then gestured for Yuto to sit down. Yuto obeyed.

"I never want to see you crying again."

Yuto's eyes widened. Jaeyoung's eyes were wide too, though, as if he hadn't meant to say that.

"W-what?"

Jaeyoung groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't... I'm not good at this, I'm sorry."

Yuto was completely confused. Jaeyoung seemed frustrated, as if there was something stuck on his chest that he wanted to get out and couldn't, but Yuto couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hyung..."

Jaeyoung shook his head. Then he looked at Yuto and before the younger could register what was happening he was being pulled into a tight hug.

At first he was just surprised, speechless. Then he noticed the way Jaeyoung was carefully holding him, hugging him tightly as if he was trying to protect Yuto. As if he was trying to convey 101 things through that hug. And Yuto understood. Yuto understood what he meant, and he let himself melt against the older, let Jaeyoung pull him closer until he was sitting on the boy's lap.

"I'm so proud of you. You've come so far already, you've been through so much." It was like it was easier for Jaeyoung to say what he was thinking like this, when Yuto was safe in his arms. "You worked so hard and you achieved so much, Yuto. So don't think you're not enough. You're more than enough, and if they can't see that then fuck them. They'll never know what they're missing."

Yuto felt like crying again, but he didn't. Instead, he buried his face on the older's chest and let Jaeyoung rock him back and forth.

 

Yuto didn't know for how long they stayed like that. He had been feeling cold when they sat down, but Jaeyoung's warmth against him and the boy's arms around him took away the cold, warmed him up.

He didn't pay attention to the time passing, didn't worry about how he would train on the next day after not sleeping for the night. Didn't wonder if he would get screen time on the next episode, or if he would be eliminated. None of that mattered, not when he had Jaeyoung against him, their hearts beating as one, their arms around each other.

"I like you."

Yuto looked up, startled. They had been silent for a long time. He hadn't expected Jaeyoung to break the silence like that. 

"You what?"

Jaeyoung was blushing, but he didn't look away from Yuto. 

"I like you."

He repeated. For a moment all of the doubts Yuto had came back. What if Jaeyoung was joking? What if he meant 'like' in a friendly way? What if...? But then he noticed the way Jaeyoung was looking at him, expression open and vulnerable, chewing on his lip nervously. He smiled.

"I like you too, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was 10000% self-indulgent. I saw the Mixnine episode where Yuto was crying and I've had this written since then, but forgot to post. Here it is, now, what do you think???


End file.
